poptropicafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Island 2
Sonic the Hedgehog Island 2 'is the sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog Island. It has a new story, continued from the end of Sonic the Hedgehog Island. Dr. Eggman has rebuilt the Death Egg, and plans to add new features to it to stop you and Sonic's friends. You and Sonic are transformed into werewolf like characters by Eggman. Characters *You/Super You/Weretropican *Sonic the Hedgehog/Werehog/Super Sonic *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow *Sliver the Hedgehog/Super Sliver *E-123 Omega *Rouge the Bat *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Omochao *Chip *Dark Gaia/Perfect Dark Gaia Items *Chaos Emeralds *Wrench *Prower Cell Phone *Gaia Amulet *Robot Disabler *Sun Medal *Moon Medal *Planet Healer Locations *Main Street (Tails' Lab, Mecha Arcade {common room}, News Studio) *Death Egg Mk. III (Main Control Room,Main Battle Deck, Power Loss Room, Gaia Revival Cannon) *Spagonia (Professer Pickle's Lab, Spagonia University, Gaia Cafe {common room}, Gaia Temple, Devil Ray Boss Gate) *Apotos (Chaotic Cafe {common room}, Gaia Temple, Azure Street, Seaside Boulevard) *Mazuri (Lemur Cafe {common room}, Gaia Temple, Beetle Boss Gate) *Chun-nan (Lin's Buns and Stuff {common room}, Gaia Temple, Scared Shrine) *Empire City (Blaze's Coffee {common room}, Gaia Temple) *Holaska (Frozen Delights {common room}, Gaia Temple, Polar Bear Boss Gate) *Adabat (Beach Treats {common room}, Gaia Temple, Devil Ray 2 Boss Gate) *Shamar (Sweltering Foods {common room}, Gaia Temple, Devil Ray 3 Boss Gate) *Eggmanland (Eggmanland Concessions {common room}, Gaia Temple) *Core of Poptropica (Egg Dragoon Boss Elevator, Dark Gaia's Wrath, Perfect Dark Gaia Boss Battle) Walkthrough 'Eggman's New Plan #Arrive on Sonic the Hedgehog Island 2. #Go to Tails' Lab. #Talk to Tails and ask him where Sonic is. #Tails will say he hasn't come back from his daily run. #Just then, Sonic will rush in. #Sonic says "Looking for me?" #You'll say "Sonic! You're back!" #Sonic replys by saying "Yup, and so is Egghead." #"WHAAT?????" (You and Tails) #Sonic explains everything. #After he's done talking, Tails will give you the Chaos Emeralds and a Prower Cell Phone. #Sonic will follow you. #Go outside and jump on top of Tails' Lab. #Pilot the Tornado 2 towards Eggman's new Death Egg. #Watch out for Balkiries, Zoomers, and Buzzbombers. #Take 50 enemies down and you'll land on the Death Egg Mk. III. 'A Foe's Deed?' #You'll be racing through robots at breakneck speed as Sonic. #When you blast through 100 robots, you and Sonic will be captured by Eggman's Egg Fighter X. #Go into your inventory and pull out the Chaos Emeralds. #You will go Super, along with Sonic. #Eggman will escape in his Egg Mobile. #Go after him before the doors close. #When Super You and Super Sonic catch up with Eggman in the Main Control Room, he'll laser a square hole in the floor. #You'll be knocked out and the Chaos Emeralds are stolen from you and Sonic. #You'll transform back to regular You, and Sonic will be depowered as well. #When you wake up, you and Sonic are tied up in a laser rope in the Power Loss Room. #Eggman will tell you he's turned over a new leaf and will restore your Super forms. #A large cannon appears in front of you and Sonic. #ZAAAAPPPP! Did it work? #It worked, but Eggman takes the energy out of the Chaos Emeralds and places the power into a Cannon Power Drive. #A huge cannon morphs on the bottom of the Death Egg Mk. III #Eggman starts it up. #It blasts Poptropica into seven pieces. #Then purple smoke fills the room. #Sonic undergoes a transformation like a werewolf. #You start shaking wildly. #Your shoes rip, your clothes rip, and your fingers become claws. #Once your transformation is complete, Eggman throws you and Sonic off the Death Egg Mk. III towards Poptropica. 'Blasted Back' #You wake up with your head in the ground in Spagonia. Sonic is next to you, still in his werehog form. #"We better get going!" Sonic shouts as he uses his arms like a grappling hook to get towards a building. #"Right." You say as a new minigame begins. #In the minigame, you must navigate the rooftops of Spagonia while avoiding mysterious projectiles. Category:Fanon Islands Category:Everyone Islands